dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Dethkids
"Dethkids" is the sixteenth episode of Metalocalypse. It aired on November 12, 2006 on Adult Swim. Synopsis After winning the Argentinian "Los Niños Favoriticos" award, Toki feels pressure to live up to his brutal image. Murderface starts up his own band on the side while Nathan works with Pickles on an audio recording of the Complete Works of William Shakespeare. Plot The host of The Dethklok Minute gives the scoop on each band member: Nathan is recording an audio book of the entire works of Shakespeare, Skwisgaar is serial-dating MILFs, GMILFs, and soon-to-be-MILFs. Murderface has formed a side project band called Planet Piss, and Pickles combats rumours that he lies about his drinking by openly drinking more than he ever has before. Backstage, Toki complains to Charles about once again being left out of the Dethklok Minute. Charles tries to placate him, reminding him that he is about to receive a distinguished award. As he receives his Argentinian "Los Niños Favoriticos" trophy on stage, green slime and confetti pour down on him from above while screaming children shoot him with slime-filled Super Soakers. Toki hates kids Little Juliette Sarmangsadandle is terminally ill. The Wish for Something Foundation sponsors her dying wish to meet Toki. Toki ignores Offdensen's reminders of how the children in the foundation are all sick and dying. He refuses to be associated with kids, and fights against "the cutesy guys whats kids like" image. He decides to become more 'brutal', a "demons, which lives insides their nightmares". He decks himself out in spikes, splashes of blood, and wields a flamethrower. Procrastinating heavily, Murderface chats with Knubbler about the tedious details involved with shaping Planet Piss. Nathan decides to record the entire written works of Shakespeare in one take with a very drunk Pickles as recording engineer. Nathan is losing his voice after hours of growling into the microphone when Pickles mentions he has forgotten to press record. Juliette reaches out Weeks later, Toki is skulking around Mordhaus, setting fire to everything, hissing curses in a demonic voice. The band is clearly concerned. They discuss whether they should fire or murder Toki, but Offdensen has an idea to bring Toki back to normal. Offdensen meets Toki in his bedroom which is newly made over in a brutal style. He announces that Little Julilette Sarmangsadandle has arrived to meet him (meanwhile the rest of Dethklok is trying to keep her entertained). Toki wishes for her death, but Offdensen reminds him that Julliette is dying, then presents Toki with a DVD. In the video Juliette plays a song on her toy guitar. She sings of longing for murder and celebrating her hatred. The song moves Toki. He recalls his childhood in Norway and imagines himself singing with her in a fantastical landscape, so he rushes out to meet her. Facing the back of her chair, he apologizes for being 'a selfish idiot', promising to give her 'all the times in the world.' When he turns her chair around, she is already dead. The credits roll as he dissolves into screaming hysterics, and begins to hallucinate. He hears Juliette's demonic voice, hissing and shrieking over his screams: "I'm dead", "you killed me" and "I'm dead because of you." He has visions of her rotting face filling with flies and maggots. After the credits Murderface and Dick Knubbler discuss their (nonexistent) work on the Planet Piss project so far. The Tribunal Professor Jerry Gustav Mangledink: We must fear children. We have many successful programs in place to silence and control children, but I fear this Toki Wartooth. His natural child-like ways and children's affinity toward him may be our biggest threat yet. Do you remember the sixties? Crozier: Yes. Yes, I do. Mangledink: Well, that was just hippies. Dirty hippies with flowers and mushrooms and acoustic guitars. Can you imagine a whole generation raised on... metal? Songs featured in this episode *"A Song For Toki" Guest Voices *George "Corpsegrinder" Fisher Trivia *'Corpse count:' Julilette Sarmangsadandle (succumbed to her sickness). *Murderface has at least five Bass tracks in the Planet Piss song he records during this episode. *''Los Niños Favoritico'' (which is somewhat broken Spanish translating to "The favoritish children") is nearly a straight copy of Nickelodeon's Kids' Choice Awards, even featuring the slime tribute. *Juliette Sarmangsadandle is the first person we have seen succumb to Toki's supposed curse. *The typeface Juliette uses at the beginning of her video is called Comic Sans MS. It is usually seen as a generic novice font and often indicates amateurish work in popular culture. *The three abstract figures that can be seen on the dresser in Juliette's recording room are also featured vastly enlarged in the dreamlike sequence of "A Song For Toki". In fact, she and young Toki are literally sitting in the giant opened mouth of the one standing in the middle of them (its design is slightly altered, though). * The song "A Song For Toki" features a similar melody to the song "Come Sail Away" by Styx. * Juliette appears to be strumming a video game controller in the shape of a guitar that usually comes with games like Guitar Hero or Rockband. It is possible someone played or synthesized the guitar music for her. * Professor Jerry Gustav Mangledink is clearly based on Captain Kangaroo. Gallery 1.png 3.png 4.png 5.png 6.png 7.png 8.png Toki shoes.png Why.png Pickles drink.png Murderbass.png Toki slime.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1